


Dreams Sometimes Don't Come True

by xkoyaxx



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: 7x11, Dreams, Gallavich, M/M, Sweet, beforetheborderscene, comfortingian, ianandmickey, mickeyandian - Freeform, sadmickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkoyaxx/pseuds/xkoyaxx
Summary: This was based off a tweet I saw on insta sooo ya. It's where Mickey has a dream. And it's the border scene. So when he wakes up he is still with Ian but he is sad because he thought the dream was real. And Ian comforts him.





	

"Fuck I missed you" Mickey said with emotion that no one else could feel besides him. 

Ian kept quiet. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. 

After a few minutes of silence Mickey turned his back to Ian. Closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

He needed it for what was going to happen tomorrow. 

*The Next Day* 

 

Getting looks from people after buying a wig and a dress is nothing. But after buying a pair of high heels and makeup then it's get weird. 

Mickey didn't even know what to buy. It was just for the plan to get across the border. 

"Alright. Play it cool" Mickey says while putting on some makeup to cover his man face. "Tell them we're going on vacation" 

He was getting frustrated. Ian wasn't saying anything. He can still see his fucking stubble. And these heels were killing him. 

"Ahhh fuck can you see my stubble?" He says putting more and more on. He settles for what he has and puts the make up away. 

"Alright. You're driving" Mickey says to Ian while opening the door to the green car. 

He looks towards Ian to see him staring at the border crossing. 

"Hey. What's the matter with you? C'mon" Mickey says standing in front of Ian making his eyes shift towards him. 

After a few seconds of silence Ian said the two words Mickey did not want to hear at this time. 

"I can't." 

Mickey was taken back by what Ian said. 

"You can. Just get behind the wheel  
and drive the damn car" Mickey says not believing what Ian said.

Ian kept silent. He couldn't go with Mickey. 

"Ian we're one step closer to the finish line" Mickey says motioning to the border cross. 

Mickey thought going across the border was going to be hard. No. Trying to get the redhead he loved to go with him was harder. 

Ian held out his money they got from the bank they went to yesterday. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What the fuck is tha-? I don't want your fucking money" Mickey says smacking Ian's reaching hand away from him. Ian stepped back.

"I want you to come with me" Mickey says his voice cracking. Ian went back to the car and put the money on the dashboard. Grabbing his jacket as well. 

Walking towards Mickey and seeing his hurt face broke Ian down but he just couldn't go through with this. 

"Don't do this" Mickey said shaking his head looking up at Ian. 

"I love you." 

"Then get in the fucking car" Mickey says getting irritated and sadder. 'Please' Mickey said in his head. 

"I'm not- This isn't me anymore" Ian spoke his feelings. He couldn't go with Mickey. He knew that from the beginning.

Mickey just stared. Not saying anything. He was speechless. Just standing there in a dress with the man he loved. 

"I'm sorry" Ian said looking down. He couldn't look at Mickey. He couldn't stare at those blue eyes that he loved. He didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. He knew he was the cause of it.

"So that's it huh?" Mickey said hurt. He knew something was going to fuck up. He just didn't know it was going to be this. 

Ian reached his hand towards Mickeys face but Mickey jerked back in anger. He didn't want Ian touching him. 

They just stared at each other. Mickey couldn't believe this was happening right now. Ian felt sorry. But he had his reasons.

Mickey stared at Ian and saw his love for him. He saw everything he did for him. Everything he went through for Ian. 

'Ah fuck it' Mickey thought. 

Mickey leaned in and pressed his lips against Ian's. He wanted this. He need this kiss before he crosses that border to Mexico. A place where he didn't know anyone and anything. It was slow and passionate. They loved each other and this was to show. 

Ian pulled away and stared at Mickey. He really loves this man. But he felt the need to not go. 

Mickey sighed. 

"Fuck you Gallagher" Mickey said. His voice breaking a little. Walking away he got teared up. 

But his walk to the car got cut short. Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

Mickeys looked at Ian but he couldn't really see him. His vision was blurring. 

"Mickey. Mickey wake up" Ian said looking confused. 

Mickey was confused. What was happening. 

"Mick wake up. Wake up!" Ian shouted loudly. 

 

Mickey jolted up breathing hard and uneven. He felt tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. 

He looked around and he saw mountains. He was still there. On a blanket. 

He looked behind him and saw Ian looking at him confused and worried. Ian was holding him tightly in his arms. 

"Oh my god" Mickey said closing his eyes. 

It was a dream. It all was just a dream. 

"Are you okay? Mickey?" Ian said holding him more tightly. 

"It was a dream. You- you left me. You couldn't do it" Mickey mumbled. His eyes still closed. 

"Oh no" Ian said mostly to himself but he was pretty sure Mickey heard him. 

"You left me" Mickey said. A tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't care. The dream seemed so real. He thought Ian had really left him. 

"Oh it's okay Mickey. It's okay" Ian said rubbing Mickeys back. His soothing voice calmed Mickey down. 

"It's okay. It was all a dream" Ian whispered in Mickeys ear. He started tearing up. The dream must've been really lifelike to make Mickey like this. 

Hearing Ian's voice and him rubbing his back made him fall asleep again. Ian had calmed him down from the intense dream.

"It was just a dream" Ian said closing his eyes. Still holding Mickey, he laid down. He pulled him close. 

"It was just a bad dream" He spoke in Mickeys ear. He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. 

"It was just a bad dream" He whispered to himself. 

"I would never leave you"


End file.
